Snowball fight
by Destiny1029
Summary: Team 7 plus snow equals a giddy Naruto, a beauty sleep neglected Sakura and a shirtless Sasuke. Oh let the revenge come.


D: I don't own Naruto. I can't stay away from the team seven-ness… I'm addicted.

Snowball fight

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Sakura was in her apartment sleeping. It was her off day from the hospital and she had no missions, not to mention it was 8 in the morning. She stirred in her bed and tried to ignore the blonde but he would not go away.

"Sakura it snowed! Sakura come on get out here! Seriously! SAKURA-CHAAAAN" Naruto whined. Sakura's eye twitched and realized that he was going to get her out of bed no matter what. Her eye twitched as she clung to the clovers. And slowly she rose from her bed. She was wearing a wife-beater (The shirt) and a pair of baggy pants for pajamas. She dragged her feet to the window and shot the scariest glare of Naruto's life.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DAYS I'VE WORKED?"

"But Sakura-Chaaaan. It's snowing!" He insisted. Sakura looked down at the boy and glared at him.

"Go bother Sasuke while I get some decent clothes on, I'll be down in 30 minutes I promise."

Naruto shuddered a little, sure Sakura can punch the living crap out of him but he knew she would go a little easy on him. But Sasuke never showed any pity for anyone who interrupted his sleep.

"NARUTO IF YOU DON'T GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE I WON'T COME DOWN!"

"OKAY OKAY, Jeez don't have a cow on me," Naruto muttered out of his mouth and as soon as it left his mouth a random brush came out of no where and hit him on the back of the head. She had heard him. Naruto speed walked down the street towards Sasuke's mansion. The snow was still coming down pretty hard and there was about 5 inches already on the ground and it seemed like the snow was not going to let up. He soon found his way to the huge house known as the Uchiha Mansion. He walked up to the door and rang the bell, not once, not twice, he rang it about 60 times within a minute. It was now about 10 after 8 and thinking about Sakura's reaction, he realized that he better get away form the door, fast. He took 10 huge steps backwards, as the door slammed open.

And revealed a half-awake Uchiha with really bad bed hair. He was in his boxers and socks.

"Dobe, what the hell did you think you were doing? Do you realize this is the week we're all on break," Sasuke began to lecture and rant. From the word break on all Naruto heard was what he usually heard during his academy days… blah blah blah. His ADD kicked in and decided to look at the ground of fresh snow. Sasuke glared at the boy and stopped talking. Naruto slowly knelt down picked up the snow and worked it into a ball. Sasuke watched him make the snowball and didn't really do anything about it he just stood there and watched. "dobe," He said as he made a grave mistake, he turned around, and Naruto threw. It hit the Uchiha in the back; he was not wearing a shirt… The black haired kid slowly turned around and gave him a glare that could kill. He slammed the door shut behind him and left Naruto standing in the snow.

"So be at Sakura's in a couple right?" Naruto said to the door. Silence. "Sweet see ya there then." Naruto yelled and began to walk back to where he had started. He finally got back to Sakura's apartment building and stood there for a while to wait for the two of them. He stood and waited for about 5 minutes. He rolled his eyes and made his way up to the steps where Sakura's apartment was located. He knocked and waited.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. A snowball collided with his cheek.

"THAT'S FOR EARLIER FOR WAKING ME UP!" An enraged Sakura yelled. She was now wearing a red coat with jeans and gloves on.

"Ah Sakura-Chan I'm sorry! I didn't mean too I just wanted to," Bam another from Sakura's hands hit him again. Sakura's monstrous strength put into each and every throw. Soon Naruto was crawling down the steps in retreat. He crawled down the last one and found himself at someone else's feet. He slowly looked up and panicked. "NO SASUKE HAVE PITY I DIDN'T MEAN TO PISS YOU OFF!" Wham another and another and another. Soon Naruto was done with their revenge now was his turn. He ran back a couple of steps and made a snowball faster than anyone had ever seen. Sasuke ran after him and Sakura rounded the steps leading down to where the battle was about to occur, their arms were ready and steady to throw.

Naruto grinned and threw one at Sasuke's face. Sasuke dodged to one side and Naruto threw another and hit him in the cheek. Sasuke's eye twitched and threw one at Naruto but it failed to hit and Naruto got the chance he needed. Naruto threw Sasuke dodged and the ball flew to a nearby unsuspecting Sakura.

"Naruto Damn it!" Sakura yelled as she threw one at Naruto and hit him in the stomach.

"Ouch! Sakura-Chan that hurt can you go a little lighter on those?" there was a brief moment of silence and then Wham! Another hit Naruto in the face and Naruto fell with it.

"No because I can never get back those 2 hours of sleep!" Sakura said mercilessly.

'Ooh this isn't good." Naruto thought to himself as he began to get up from the snow. Basically his 2 teammates were against him and beating the shit out of him. How was he going to pull this off?

Sakura prepared to throw another one as Sasuke had began to shape another one. Naruto made a break for it towards Sasuke. Sakura threw towards Naruto and it hit the unaware Uchiha on his uncovered neck.

"AH! SASUKE-KUN SORRY I MEANT TO HIT THE NIT WIT!" Sakura yelped. And soon Sakura was hit with another one, only this time it was by Sasuke. "You Baka!" Sakura muttered under her breath as she threw one at Sasuke and it hit him directly in the stomach. Then Sasuke threw one at Sakura, Naruto at Sasuke, Sakura at Sasuke so on and so forth.

About 30 minutes later the 3 of them were tired, cold, and hungry. The boys had welts all over them because of Sakura's lack of knowing her own strength, or so she said. Sasuke looked up over what looked like a war zone. Sakura lay near the steps where she had hidden from the barrage of snowballs and then there was Naruto near the corner of the apartment complex where he had hidden from the snowball assault. Sasuke was found hidden behind a garbage can. All three were frozen from head to toe.

Sakura slowly stood up, hands up near her ears and she yelled to the two. "Okay guys can we go get warm now?" Sasuke got up and walked toward Sakura and Naruto. Naruto got up and decided to meet the other two also.

"Let's go to Sasuke's big ass mansion." Naruto said bluntly. He walked over with his hands were behind his head and he had a grin from ear to ear.

Sasuke was about to say no but Sakura spoke before Sasuke could say anything. "Yea Sasuke-kun come on! I'll bring the food!"

"Yea! She has really good ramen too! She can bring the food, you can provide the house!" Naruto said like a child.

"And what are you going to do?" Sasuke said skeptically.

"Be the entertainment of course." Naruto stated with a grin. His statement earned him a snowball in the head.

* * *

D: Just something I felt like writing. Oh how I love team 7-ness 


End file.
